Lilly Sees the Light
by Lylo's Sheep
Summary: This story is about Lilly and the Marauders in their third year at Hogwarts. What happens when she discovers Lupin's secret?. How will she react?
1. Spill the Beans

James's POV

I was sitting in the commons room one night in third year. I was joking around with Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail. It was the day before the full moon. Evans was in the corner pretending to be studying, but I knew she was listening to us. I happened to notice that she was also holding her book upside down. The others had not noticed this, but I wasn't about to point it out.

"So it's about that time of month eh, Moony?" Padfoot said, smiling evilly.

"Almost. So oare you planning on helping me with my furry little problem?" He replied, his grin widening.

"You know, It will be exactly one year since we changed tomorrow night." Wormy chimed in.

"We can celebrate our anniversary with a bang!" Moony said, enthusiastically.

None of them seemed to notice that I was unusually silent. I was panicking. Evans had been listening the whole time, and I knew she was about to figure it out. She was smart enough that If I made one wrong move, she would know. She would be even more suspicious if I intervened.

I hastily tried to change the subject. "So I'm pumped for the quidditch match against Slytherin."

"You know," said Wormtail, "The moon is especially bright tonight."

I heard a gasp from across the room. She had figured it out. My friends watched, horrorstruck, as Lilly ran out of the room. A look of panic on my face, I turned to them.

"I got this." I ran out of the commons after her.

Thank god I had the map with me. I pulled it out and frantically looked for her. I found her in an empty classroom down the next hallway. Typical Evans.

I stopped right outside the classroom. I didn't hear anything, but I just knew she was in there.

I walked in. She was leaning on a wall, deep in thought. The moonlight washed through the windows and sparkled in her re hair. _How ironic_, I thought to my self.

She turned and looked at me.

"He's a Werewolf." She stated blankly. _Wait to be abrupt. _

"I knew you'd figure it out soon enough." I said, sinking down next to her.

"Does Dumbledore know?" she asked me.

I hesitated. I didn't know how much to tell her. I knew she would see straight through my lies. I made an executive decision.

"He knows some things, but there are some things he doesn't know." I said cautiously. She turned and looked at me. I could see the pain in her green eyes. She was trying hard not to cry, and it was killing me.

"Tell me every thing." She said. And that's exactly what I did.

"Moony was bitten as a child. His parents didn't think he would be able to attend Hogwarts. He was literally locked in a cage every month. Dumbledore saw no reason for him not to go. He knew about all of the secret passageways throughout the school."

I was surprised how easily it spilled from my mouth. As soon as I started talking, everything seemed so right. It actually made me wonder why I hadn't told her earlier.

"There is one passage out of the grounds that leads to the shrieking shack." I continued, "Dumbledore had the Whomping Willow planted at one end so that nobody would find the shack. Every full moon he would go down to the shack to transform."

Lilly interrupted my story. "You talk about the secret passage as if there's more than one. How do you know about them?"

I sighed. She never missed a trick.

"We made this last year." I said, spreading out the blank parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map transformed. The ink appeared on he paper. She just sat there, taking it in. Her eyes seemed to turn to the size of dinner plates when she realized what it was.

"You made this?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah. We used it to avoid being caught, sneaking around at night. We also used-" but she cut me off.

"The Invisibility Cloak" she finished.

It was my turn to be shocked. "How did you-" but she interrupted me again. She's good at doing that.

"I always knew you had a secret. You four are the only ones who are never caught by Filch. I saw it last year on the Hogwarts Express."

"Okay then." I said, staring at the cloak in my hands. She stroked its soft fabric. She held it over her hand and smiled as her hand vanished. I was now more relaxed. I knew that she could keep our secret.

"I'm not done with my story." I stated. She looked up and watched me, ready to listen.

"Well, we found out in our first year, or rather I did and Sirius caught on. We ended up filling Wormy in later that year. So after seeing how badly he tore himself up when we suffered through it alone, we decided to help him. We made the map and…" I hesitated. She urged me on though.

I sighed. "We decided to become illegal animagi."

I tore my eyes off of my hands and forced my self to look in to her eyes. I was honestly expecting her to be horrified, but when I looked up, she had a peaceful expression on her face.

"So you use the map and the cloak to run around the grounds with him every month." She concluded. I nodded.

"I have some questions though." She continued. "I know that the nicknames you call each other relate to your animagi. I understand Moony, but what are the others?" I smiled.

"Well, Peter is a rat, so he can sneak past the tree to open the passage, and Sirius is a dog."

"And you?" Evans asked me.

"I'm a Stag."

I could see her eyes grow wide, but I didn't question it. I was still amazed that she hadn't run from the room screaming.

"So," she said, changing the subject, "Where did you get the Cloak from?"

"My Dad gave it to me. And his Dad gave it to him, and so on."

"But where did it come from?" She asked me.

I smiled. "Ever read the Deathly Hallows Evans?" She gasped, but she grinned and asked me something I wouldn't have expected in a million years.

"Can you show me?"


	2. A Trip to Hogsmeade

James's POV

"Okay" I said, trying to hide my utter glee. She wasn't freaking out. This was amazing! Now I was showing her. This would be kind of like a date. Lilly Evans was going on a date with me. This was an amazing Break through.

"We have to tell the others though. They are probably really worried".

Lily looked at me, happily surprised. "You're worried about them? I didn't know that was an emotion you were capable of showing Potter."

"Well yeah," I said, "I look out for my buddies." She playfully stuck her tongue out at me.

I reached in my pocket to grab the mirror, when I thought to tell her.

"Evans, don't freak out, but I 'm about to show you my mirror. Sirius has a matching one and we can see each other through them."

"Okay, so like a telephone."

"A telly-what?" I asked her.

"Never mind, It's a muggle thing. " she said.

I took out my mirror.

"Prongs! We were fucking scared out of our minds! How'd she handle it? Does everybody know yet? Moony's still in shock." Padfoot exclaimed, clearly in histerics.

He said this all very fast and I snorted.

"She's cool. I told her everything." I tried to say this casually as possible, but Sirius freaked out.

"Everything? I am going to murder you Potter! And by _everything_ do you really mean-" but somebody else finished his sentence for him.

"Oh he means everything." Lilly said smugly.

I laughed. Padfoot looked flustered. "So uh how are you uh taking it?" he asked her nervously.

"Better than you it looks like" Lilly said smiling.

"So, we'll be back later then" I said.

Sirius looked up. "How much later?"

"Later!" said Lilly and I at the same time. I shoved the mirror in my pocket as we broke down laughing.

Lilly wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and asked me "Where can I get one of those?"

I laughed even louder. "So," I said offering her the cloak. She smiled and pulled it over both of us.

"Where are we going?" She asked me.

"Where ever you want to go." I said.

She examined the map. "Can we really go to Hogsmeade?" she asked slyly.

"Sure" I said smiling back at her.

I lead her down to the statue where I pressed the right stones with expertise. We climbed through the passage and talked on the way down.

As we talked and talked, I realized that this was the first time we'd had a conversation where we didn't insult each other.

My mind was on autopilot as we snuck out of the candy shop and in to the center of the town. As we walked through the empty streets, everything felt strangely peaceful.

I realized she was shivering and I offered her my jacket.

"Thanks." She said.

As we continued to walk, I finally decided to show her.

I looked in to her eyes and said "Please don't freak out." She threw back her hair and laughed.

"When has that ever been a problem?"

I willingly transformed in to my stag form. She was at a loss of words. She stroked my forehead. I nudged my face in to the palm of her hand. I then returned to my human form.

She looked me directly in the eye and said "Thank you, James." That was the first time she had ever used my first name.

We walked back to the castle, talking about anything, and everything. Right as we reached the Portrait hole, she stopped. She looked at me and said, "I'm glad I figured it out today." And then she kissed me.


	3. The Doe and the Stag

Okay , I know It's a shitty ending, but I really really don't want to make this overly romantic. It's supposed to be sweet. Please review. I'm still working on making my profile, But I'm getting there.

* * *

><p><span>James's POV<span>

The next few months were uneventful. After Lilly found out, she became a friend. We never talked about the kiss, and there were times when I was convinced I imagined it. She became one of our group. We didn't fight anymore, and I didn't ask her out again. People were starting to notice.

People would occasionally ask us if we were dating, and it could become awkward. We always managed to laugh it off.

One morning I walked down to breakfast with Lilly. The others were already in the Great Hall eating. Even though Sirius hates mornings, he was always first to eat. We were talking about the upcoming quidditch match when she stopped abruptly. She stared at the side of my face.

"You have a scratch!" I was confused for a moment, but then I realized what she was talking about. It was the day after a full moon and I had been scratched the night before.

She traced the scar with her finger.

"Did you get that last night?" I hated the concern in her eyes.

"Yes." I mumbled, so it was barely audible.

"Here, let me fix it." She said.

She placed her palm on my face and pulled out her wand. Lilly muttered an incantation and I could feel it healing.

"Thanks." I told her. Her hands were still where the scar had been when Dumbledore walked around the corner.

"Good morning!" He said, and smiled at us.

She hastily dropped her hands and I saw her turn beet red. I could feel myself reddening as well.

"Good morning Professor." She squeaked.

He smiled and as soon as he passed we ducked behind a tapestry and burst in to laughter.

When we reached the Great Hall, Remus greeted us.

"Morning, what kept you?

Lilly blushed again and I slowly shook my head. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

We sat down and listened to Sirius complain about Defense Against the Dark Arts. We had it next. Professor Wilkinson was dull and never taught us anything very useful.

As we walked in, we saw that it wasn't Professor Wilkinson sitting in his desk. It was a gruff looking man who introduced himself as Professor Moody.

"Alright. Your teacher looks like a complete dope and we will not be doing his lesson plans. Work on your Patronus. I'm sure there are instructions somewhere in your book. Go."

I smiled. Maybe class wouldn't be so bad today. The rest of the class was turning the pages in their book, trying to find some kind of instruction. Sirius snorted.

"It can't be that hard. Let's just try it out. I'm sure we'll get it."

"On three" said Remus.

"One" started Peter

"Two" Lilly included

"Three!" I exclaimed.

The white lights seemed to shoot out of our wands. Every one was staring at us. Some had even dropped their books. Peter's was a rat, Sirius's was a dog, and Remus's was a wolf. Mine shone the brightest. It was of course, a stag.

Lilly was a bit late on the count. I watched as a doe emerged from the tip of her wand. Every one's mouth, including mine, was gaping open as her Doe stood next to my Stag. She seemed like the only one who wasn't surprised. _She Knew._ I thought. I remembered the look on her face when I told her my animagus was a stag, and I remembered when I had transformed for her. As the Stag and Doe faded after a few seconds, we just stood there, not saying a word. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Moody spoke up.

"Er, that will be all for today. You are dismissed."


End file.
